High School Drama
by Shanin Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata en Naruto zijn vrienden, maar wat als ze allebei verliefd op elkaar zijn zonder het te weten...?


**Hinata: "Shanin-chan doesn't own Naruto-kun… I do…"**

**Hinata en the gang zijn ongeveer zestien jaar oud, alleen Neji en Tenten zijn zeventien.**

* * *

**High School Drama**

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Een angstaanjagende schreeuw klonk door de gangen van Konoha High School. De studenten liepen rustig door en de leraren gingen verder met waar ze mee bezig waren. Iedereen wist wat voor schreeuw dat was. Het was geen "Help, ik word aangevallen"-schreeuw, nee, het was een "Kijk daar is 'ie"-schreeuw van de meiden van de enige echte Sasuke fanclub.

Daar stond ik, rustig bij mijn kluisje m'n boeken te pakken voor het eerste uur, toen er opeens een groepje meiden begon te schreeuwen en langs me heen rende. Ik keek snel om en daar stond hij, een jongen met diepzwarte ogen en zwart haar dat aan de achterkant omhoog stond. Hij was de witte prins op het knappe paard, de droom van elk meisje van mijn leeftijd: Sasuke Uchiha. 99% van de vrouwelijke populatie van Tokyo was verliefd op hem. Wie was die ene procent dan zul je vragen en ik zal het zeggen. Die ene procent ben ik. Ik vind hem niet eens aardig. Ik ben verliefd op zijn _vriend_. Zijn blondharige, blauwogige, hyperactieve vriend. Ik heb lang zitten denken deze zomervakantie en ik ben erachter gekomen dat ik, Hinata Hyuuga, erfgename van de Hyuuga Compagnie, verliefd ben op Naruto Uzumaki. Het zielige is dat hij mij niet eens ziet staan. Maar als je er goed over nadenkt, hebben we eigenlijk niks gemeen, we zijn totaal verschillend; ik ben verlegen, hij is luid; ik haal hoge cijfers, hij… niet. Zelfs ons uiterlijk is tegenovergesteld; hij heeft kort zomerblond haar met zijn standaard net-uit-bed-kapsel, oceaanblauwe ogen en drie littekens op elke wang, die er een beetje uitzien als snorharen. Ik echter heb lang indigo haar, altijd netjes gekamd en, zoals ook de rest van mijn familie, pupilloze witte ogen. Maar misschien vind ik hem daarom wel leuk. Je weet wat ze zeggen:

'Opposites attract.'

* * *

"Serieus! Waarom moeten we zo vroeg op school zijn als de leraar zelf niet eens op tijd is!" Ik begon behoorlijk gefrustreerd te raken. Ik weet dat ik, Naruto Uzumaki, toekomstig leider van de stad, niet veel geduld heb, maar dit is echt verschrikkelijk. Dat is weer typisch Kakashi, de eerst dag op school en hij is te laat. En natuurlijk komt hij straks weer binnen met een dergelijke ongeloofwaardige smoes. Ik weet nog goed dat we die eerste les zo ongerust waren…

"_Waar is hij? We zijn nu al een kwartier aan het wachten!" Kiba haalde zo de woorden uit m'n mond. Kiba is een van mijn beste vrienden, hij kent me van boven tot onder. Hij heeft bruin, warrig haar, scherpe ogen en een triangelvormige tatoeage op beide wangen. Ik noem hem altijd 'Dog-boy' omdat hij op een hond lijkt en meestal zijn eigen hond, Akamaru, meeneemt. _

"_Misschien is er iets gebeurd?" _

_Op dat moment ging de deur van het klaslokaal open. Er kwam een man binnen lopen met grijs haar dat tegen alle zwaartekrachtwetten inging, zwarte luie ogen en een mondkapje. Alhoewel hij grijs haar had leek hij pas 30 jaar te zijn. Hij pakte een krijtje en begon wat op het bord te schrijven; 'Kakashi Hatake'. _

"_Oké klas, ik ben Kakashi en ik ben jullie geschiedenisleraar voor dit komende jaar. Als je je naam hoort steek je je hand op en zegt een duidelijke 'Ja!'." _

_Sakura, een meisje met kort, roze haar dat tot haar schouders kwam en groene ogen stak haar hand op. "Meneer, waarom bent u zo laat?"_

"_Nou, kijk," begon hij, "Ik zat in de auto toen er opeens een zwarte kat de weg over stak. Toen moest ik helemaal omrijden en daarom ben ik te laat."_

Toen in die tijd geloofden we dat, maar sinds hij een dergelijke soort smoes elke keer gebruikt niet meer. En kijk, daar zal je hem net hebben!

"Sorry, dat ik te laat ben, maar ik had gisteren een hoer gehuurd en toen gingen we naar haar huis, maar toen kwam haar vriendje erachter en probeerde me te vermoorden en toen vond ik een geweer in haar kamer en schoot ik ze per ongeluk allebei dood en moest ik dus vanochtend de lijken begraven."

"Leugenaar!" schreeuwde de hele klas.

'_Waarom willen ze me niet geloven?'_ "Maar goed! Pak allemaal jullie boeken erbij op pagina…"

Op dat moment lette ik niet meer op. Het enige waar ik nog aandacht voor had was _Haar_. Het prachtige indigoharige muurbloempje, Hinata. Ja, je hoort het goed, ik, Naruto Uzumaki, ben verliefd op Hinata Hyuuga. Je vraagt je zeker af waarom ik haar niet eens een keer mee uitvraag, nou, het probleem is dat ik denk dat ze boos op me is. Altijd als ik met haar probeer te praten kijkt ze de andere kant op, wordt ze rood, mompelt iets en probeert dan zo snel mogelijk weg te komen. Misschien is ze allergisch voor me…

Triiiiiiiiiing!

*Zucht* Volgende uur, biologie van Jiraiya. Misschien moet ik eens een keer ophouden naar m'n eerste liefde te staren en in plaats daarvan eens opletten… Ach, bij biologie sta ik nog een vijf en ik ben vandaag ook niet echt gemotiveerd. Een uurtje Hinata kijken kan nog wel.

* * *

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"Huh? WAAA!" Ik schrok wakker en viel van m'n stoel waardoor de hele klas ging lachen. Ik keek op en daar stond Asuma Sarutobi, onze leraar Engels. Ik denk dat mijn dagdroom over Hinata een echte droom was geworden.

"Fijn dat u er ook weer bij bent, meneer Uzumaki. Als u weer plaats wilt nemen in uw stoel dan zal ik uitleggen wat de volgende opdracht is."

Ik ging terug op m'n stoel zitten en luisterde, voor het eerst deze dag, aandachtig naar de docent.

"Jullie gaan een werkstuk schrijven in groepen van twee over een zelfgekozen onderwerp. Het moet minstens vijftien pagina's lang zijn, titel en inleiding niet mee gerekend, en natuurlijk geheel in het Engels."

Sakura stak meteen haar hand op.

"Nee, Sakura, ik maak de tweetallen."

Sakura's hand ging weer naar beneden.

De leraar begon wat namen op te noemen en ik wachtte tot ik mijn naam hoorde.

"Naruto Uzumaki, jij bent met Sasuke Uchiha."

"_NEEEEE! Niet hem!" _Begrijp me niet verkeerd, Sasuke en ik zijn beste vrienden, ook al ruziën we nogal vaak, maar ik kan echt niet met hem samenwerken!

"Nee, wacht even. Ik lees het verkeerd. Naruto Uzumaki is samen met Hinata Hyuuga."

"_Hinata~!" _Ik zag haar verschrikt naar de leraar kijken en daarna naar mij. Toen we oogcontact maakten, werd ze rood en keek ze snel weer weg. _"Ze mag me echt niet. Heb ik nou net weer. Is er een meisje dat ik leuk vind, haat ze me…"_

* * *

Ik geloof het niet! Ik mag, nee, _moet _samen met Naruto een werkstuk maken! Oké, rustig, Hinata. Blijf ademhalen en absoluut niet flauwvallen!

Triiiiiiiiiiing!

Ik rende de deur uit op zoek naar m'n beste vriendin. _"Dit moet ik Tenten vertellen!"_

Gelukkig was dit de lunchpauze en had ik alle tijd om het haar te vertellen.

Ik rende naar m'n kluisje, gooide letterlijk mijn boeken erin, pakte mijn lunchgeld en rende door naar de kantine. Toen ik daar kwam stond er al een rij van hier tot Tokyo… Oh, wacht, daar woon ik… Maar je begrijpt wat ik bedoel. Ik ging achteraan in de rij staan, logisch, en vroeg me af hoe in de wereld al die mensen zo snel hier hadden kunnen zijn. Ik RENDE naar de kantine en deed er nog geen minuut over om hier te komen. Ach laat ook maar. Ik betaalde voor mijn lunch, noodlesoup, en probeerde Tenten te vinden. Ik ben echt verzot op noodlesoup, waarschijnlijk omdat Naruto er altijd over praat. Op een geven moment heb je dan de neiging om het ook uit te proberen en sindsdien ben ik, nou, niet verslaafd, maar het komt behoorlijk dicht in de buurt. Eindelijk vond ik Tenten aan één van de tafels achterin. Het verbaasde me dat Neji er nog niet was.

"Tenten! Dit geloof je niet! Raad eens met wie ik samen een werkstuk moet doen?"

"Oh my gosh! Serieus?"

"Ja! Serieus!"

"…Met wie ook alweer?"

"_Typisch Tenten, eerst doen dan praten…" _Tenten Jidanda is mijn beste vriendin. We kennen elkaar al sinds zij in groep 1 zat. Ze is een jaar ouder dan ik en zit ook een klas hoger. Toen ze in groep 1 zat heeft ze Neji leren kennen en af en toe kwam ze bij mij thuis om met hem te spelen, en dan mocht ik soms mee doen. Zo hebben we elkaar leren kennen. Toen ik in groep 1 kwam mocht ik altijd met hen meedoen in de pauze en zo hebben we elkaar beter leren kennen. Nu ik eraan denk is Tenten al die jaren niet veel veranderd. Ze is groter geworden, maar verder is ze hetzelfde. Natuurlijk kan ze haar bruine ogen niet veranderen maar ze draagt nog steeds haar lange, bruine haar in twee knotjes boven op haar hoofd en ze is nog steeds een tomboy.

"Waar zijn jullie nu weer zo vrolijk om?"

Dat is mijn neef, Neji Hyuuga. Hij is ook een jaar ouder dan ik en zit in hetzelfde jaar als Tenten. Hij woont in hetzelfde huis als ik omdat zijn ouders allebei zijn omgekomen in een auto-ongeluk. Hij was vier toen het gebeurde, dus sinds hij het zich kan herinneren leeft hij bij ons in huis. Soms gedraagt hij zich meer als een oudere broer dan een neef. Het grappige is dat hij vaak aangezien wordt voor een meisje omdat hij zulk lang haar heeft. En met lang bedoel ik ook lang. Het is langer dan dat van mij en Tenten. En natuurlijk heeft hij net als ik dezelfde witte pupilloze ogen. We zijn tenslotte familie.

"Ik weet het niet," antwoordde Tenten.

Ik zweerde dat ik bij Neji een zweetdruppel zag. Hij gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd en zei: "Misschien is het handig om eerst te luisteren en dan te schreeuwen, Tenten."

Ze grijnsde en gaf hem daarna een kus terug. Had ik al verteld dat Tenten en Neji verkering hebben? Tenten was al een tijdje verliefd op hem en net toen ze hem mee uit wilde vragen, vroeg hij haar op een date naar het valentijnsgala. Dat was vorig jaar en ze zijn nog steeds allebei in de wolken.

"Over wie hadden we het nou zonet?"

* * *

"Geloof me, Naruto, ze haat je niet."

"Hoe weet je dat zeker? Je had haar gezicht niet gezien! Serieus, ik zeg het je! Ze haat me misschien niet, maar ze mag me ook niet!" Op dat moment begon Kiba voluit te lachen en Sasuke had een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Ik snap er niks van! Het meisje van m'n dromen haat me en de jongens zitten me uit te lachen!

"Je snapt er echt niks van, hé?" Wow! Volgens mij kan Kiba gedachten lezen. "Hinata is het liefste, meest vreedzame en aardigste meisje van deze hele school. Ook al heb je iets verkeerd gedaan, dat maakt niet uit. Als iemand je het vergeeft is het Hinata. Ik denk dat ze niet eens in staat is om iemand te haten."

"Hoe weet je dat zeker?"

"Kom op zeg! Ik ken haar al bijna mijn hele leven! We zijn vrienden sinds de peuterspeelzaal."

"O ja? Ik heb jullie nog nooit samen gezien."

"Dat komt omdat jij altijd naast me gaat zitten. Ik zit naast haar bij scheikunde en wiskunde, maar die vakken heb jij niet."

"Misschien…" Ik kan het proberen. "Misschien kan jij iets voor me doen? Misschien kan jij een goed woordje voor me doen?" Ik zette mijn liefste puppydog-eyes op en deed er nog een pruillip bij ook.

"Geloof me, Naruto, je hebt het niet nodig. Loop gewoon naar haar toe en vraag haar uit op een date. Ik weet dat je het wilt."

Shit! Hij heeft me door! Gewoon blijven ontkennen. "Maar wat als ze nee zegt?"

Kiba zuchtte en bonkte met zijn hoofd op de tafel. "Probeer jij het eens Sasuke."

"Luister, Naruto," begon Sasuke. Ik denk dat er nu een lange speech aankomt. "Als ze nee zegt dan was ze gewoon niet het meisje van je dromen. Als ze niet eens kan zien wat voor een awsome gozer jij bent is ze niet voor jou bestemd. Zoek een meisje van wie je houdt en die ook van jou houdt."

Ik keek Sasuke aan met een WTF-face. Ik wist niet dat hij zo diepzinnig was. Hij moet eens poëzie gaan schrijven. Maar er zat wel een kern van waarheid in.

"Oké! Ik ga naar haar toe!" Ik stond op en met zelfvertrouwen in mijn hart liep ik naar haar tafel. Ik was nog niet halverwege of ik liep weer terug, twijfel had de plaats van zelfvertrouwen ingenomen. Sasuke gaf me een blik die zei dat als ik niet heel snel naar die tafel ging, hij me er persoonlijk naar toe zou schoppen. Ik draaide me om, mijn twijfel vervangen door angst.

Note to self: Don't mess with Sasuke.

Oké, rustig blijven… haal diep adem... gewoon stapje voor stapje totdat je bij haar tafel bent. Gewoon doorlopen en vraag haar! Chill! Waarom lijkt het zo makkelijk om iemand mee uit te vragen als je niet verliefd bent, maar als je iemand gevonden hebt, en je probeert het, sta je met een mond vol tanden.

"H-hey, Hinata." Sinds wanneer stotter ik? "Uum… kan ik je wat vragen?" Kom op! Be a man! Er moet toch iemand me aanmoedigen.

"Natuurlijk, N-Naruto. Wat is er?"

Ik haalde eens diep adem en zei daarna: "Luister, we moeten dus samen dat werkstuk maken voor Engels." Haar wangen werden langzaam roder en ik zag dat ze moeite had met oogcontact houden. Ik schraapte m'n keel en ging verder: "En ik dacht, misschien kunnen we iets afspreken zodat we een onderwerp kunnen kiezen. Misschien bij mij of bij jou thuis?" Gewoon voorzichtig vragen en doen alsof er niks aan de hand is.

Ze pakt haar agenda en keek er even in. "Ik denk dat ik vanmiddag wel kan… uum, bij ons thuis hebben we de ruimte en de rust, als jij dat goed vindt?" vroeg ze. Misschien had Kiba gelijk en is ze toch niet boos op me.

"Ja, natuurlijk! Ik heb het laatste uur les met jou, hé?"

Ze knikte even snel.

"Oké, dan zie ik je dan." Ik begon weer terug te lopen naar de jongens en hoopte dat het zevende uur snel zou komen. Nog drie uur en dan heb ik haar helemaal voor mij alleen. Dat kan ik nog wel volhouden… toch?

* * *

"Eindelijk! VRIJHEID!"

Dat doet hij elke keer als we uit zijn, maar om de een of andere rede verveelt het nooit. Ik kan niet geloven hoe blij Naruto is als het het einde van de dag is. Misschien haat hij school inderdaad zo veel als dat hij zegt, maar aan de andere kant kan het ook gewoon nep zijn. Hij houdt er wel veel van om mensen te misleiden.

Nou, hier ben ik dan, op weg naar mijn huis met degene waar ik al drie jaar verliefd op ben. Dankjewel werkstuk Engels!

Ik woon niet zo heel ver van school, dus ik kan het makkelijk lopen. Alleen nog deze hoek om en dan zijn we er. Ik liep het pad naar ons huis op en hoorde geen voetstappen meer achter me. Ik keen om en zag Naruto met een verbaast gezicht naar Huize Hyuuga kijken.

"Je hebt me nooit gezegd dat je rijk was!" Schreeuwde hij bijna.

"Nou… eigenlijk ben ik niet rijk… maar mijn ouders wel een beetje."

"EEN BEETJE? Mijn huis is nog niet eens de helft van dat van jou!"

Ik moet toegeven, ons huis is best wel groot. We hebben zelfs een zwembad achter in de tuin en een game-room.

"Is mijn achternaam je niet opgevallen?" Hij keek me aan alsof ik net een tweede hoofd had aangegroeid. "Hyuuga… Mijn vader is Hiashi Hyuuga."

"J-je bedoelt dat… jij…?"

"Ik ben de oudste dochter en erfgenaam van Hiashi Hyuuga en dus Hyuuga Compagnie." Naruto stond me nu echt met open mond aan te gapen. "Wil je het huis van binnen zien?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

'_WOW! Waarom is het me nog nooit opgevallen? Misschien omdat ik nog een Hyuuga ken en dacht ik dat een veelvoorkomende achternaam is? Of misschien omdat ze niet het businesstype lijkt?' _

"Mag ik jullie jassen aannemen, Lady Hinata?"

'_WOW!' _dacht ik voor de tweede keer in één minuut. "Jullie hebben zelfs een butler?"

"Uum, ja. Dit is Kō, Kō dit is Naruto Uzumaki. Wij moeten samen een werkstuk schrijven dus we gaan straks in de bibliotheek zitten. Wil je tegen vader zeggen dat ik thuis ben?"

"Natuurlijk, Lady Hinata."

"Waarom noem je je vader 'vader'?"

"N-nou, dat ligt heel ingewikkeld en… ik wil het er liever niet over hebben."

Ik zag dat het waarschijnlijk een zwaar onderwerp voor haar was, dus ik ging er maar niet verder op in. _'Maar snel het onderwerp veranderen.'_

"Dus… We gaan naar de bibliotheek? Ik dacht dat we hier bleven."

"D-dat doen we ook, we hebben een eigen bibliotheek."

Voor de derde keer _'WOW.'_

* * *

"YOU LOSE!"

"NEE! NIET ALWEER!"

"S-sorry, wil je de volgende keer winnen?" We waren Guitar Hero aan het spelen op de Wii. Maar omdat ik het spel zelf heb en elke dag oefen kan Naruto maar niet van me winnen.

"Nee! Je moet me niet laten winnen! Ik wil het zelf doen!" Zei hij vastberaden.

"We kunnen ook samen spelen en niet tegen elkaar."

"Ik _wil _je een keer verslaan!"

"Um… Oké." Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat _Naruto Uzumaki _in mijn huis is! Nou, eigenlijk is het niet _mijn_ huis, maar je snapt het principe. Nog iets wat ik niet kan geloven is dat we het werkstuk nu al af hebben! Ik wist nooit dat Naruto zo veel van noodlesoup af wist.

"Hey, ik heb best wel een beetje honger, hebben jullie ook wat te eten?"

"Natuurlijk. Moet ik de butler wat laten brengen of wil je zelf wat uitzoeken?"

"Mag ik zelf wat uitzoeken?" vroeg hij met glinsterende ogen.

"Kom maar mee, dan laat ik je de keuken zien."

We deden de televisie uit en liepen de gang op, op weg naar de keuken. Het verbaast me dat Naruto niet meteen naar noodlesoup vroeg.

We wilde net de trap aflopen toen het gebeurde. Datgene waar ik die hele dag al bang voor was.

"Hinata, wie is dat?"

We kwamen mijn vader tegen. Ik draaide me om en zag hem op de overloop staan met die strenge blik van hem op mij gericht. Ik lijkt eigenlijk helemaal niet op mijn vader. Ik heb de looks van mijn moeder. Eigenlijk lijkt Neji meer op _mijn_ vader. Ze hebben allebei lang bruin haar en een permanente strenge blik op hun gezicht. Alleen ik ben altijd het mikpunt van mijn vader's blik en hij heeft iets meer rimpels.

"Uum… G-goedemiddag, vader." Ik maakt een diepe buiging, wat normaal is hier in Japan, en Naruto deed hetzelfde. "Dit is Naruto Uzumaki. Ik moet samen me-" Maar ik werd al onderbroken door mijn vader.

"Uzumaki," O nee, als mijn vader achternamen gebruikt is het nooit goed, "kun jij zeggen dat jij en Hinata… vrienden zijn?" vroeg hij met één wenkbrauw opgetrokken.

"Natuurlijk zijn wij vrienden!" antwoordde Naruto direct.

"In dat geval, moet ik je vragen om te vertrekken."

"Wat?" riepen Naruto en ik tegelijkertijd.

"Er zijn twee mogelijkheden; of je haalt nu zelf je jas en loopt de deur uit, of ik zou een van de bewakers moeten vragen om je te verwijderen."

"Maar waaro-"

"Hinata, wees stil!"

*zucht* "Het is al goed, ik ga al. Ik zie je morgen denk ik wel weer." Nadat hij dat gezegd had liep hij stilletjes maar toch met een vlot tempo de trap af.

'Nee, niet gaan!' dacht ik, maar ik zei het niet omdat mijn vader naast me stond. Sommige vaders…

* * *

Ik liep langzaam van Huize Hyuuga vandaan en naar mijn eigen kleine, eenzame appartement. Het was gaan regenen en ik had natuurlijk geen paraplu meegenomen. Typisch weer, voor zo'n dag. Eigenlijk wilde ik daar helemaal niet weg, ik had het net zo leuk met Hinata en volgens mij vond zij mij ook wel aardig…

Waarom was haar vader nou weer een van die volwassenen die mij haatten. Ik wist wel waarom. Dat kwam door mijn verleden. Iedereen van mijn leeftijd dacht dat ik als weeskind geboren was en dat ik nooit mijn ouders heb gekend, maar dat komt omdat ik er nooit over praatte. Ik heb ze namelijk wel dergelijk gekend. Totdat ik vijf jaar oud was, waren wij een heel normaal gezin. Minato Namikaze, mijn vader, was politicus en Kushina Uzumaki, mijn moeder, was huisvrouw. Maar op een avond, toen het buiten stormde, werd er ingebroken. Mijn ouders hoorden dat en renden naar mijn kamer om te kijken of het goed met mij ging. Ze zagen dat er niet in de kamer ingebroken was, maar niet veel later sloeg mijn kamerdeur open. De inbreker, die hemzelf Kyuubi noemde, bedreigde mijn vader, maar hij wilde niet mee werken. Kyuubi pakte een pistool uit zijn zak en schoot met één kogel mijn vader neer. En daarna met een tweede mijn moeder. Daarna richtte hij zijn pistool op mij, zijn vinger op de trekker. Maar net toen hij wilde schieten stormde de politie binnen. Kennelijk zat er een inbraaksysteem op onze deur en werd de politie meteen gebeld.

Kyuubi was opgepakt en kreeg levenslang, maar ik had geen ouders meer. Ik was depressief voor een heel jaar. Vind je het gek? Ik zag mijn ouders voor mijn eigen ogen doodgaan. Soms wenste ik dat Kyuubi mij ook neergeschoten had. Maar gelukkig hielpen de burgemeester, die een goede vriend was van mijn vader, en mijn leraar mij door die depressie. Maar sommige ouders denken dat ik nog steeds elk moment weer depressief kan worden en een gevaar ben voor hun kinderen. Ik denk dat Hiashi Hyuuga ook zo over mij denkt.

* * *

Mijn ogen waren rood en opgezwollen. Ik lag op mijn buik op mijn bed en probeerde niet weer in huilen uit te barsten. Mijn vader had gezien hoe ik naar Naruto keek en had me meteen al door. Daarna had hij me verboden om met Naruto om te gaan, omdat hij zogenaamd een slechte invloed is. Naruto heeft me nog nooit wat aangedaan en tot nu toe alleen nog maar geholpen. Als ik aan hem denk, voel ik alsof ik meer zelfvertrouwen heb. Hoe kan dat nou slecht zijn? Ik snap het niet!

Ik had mezelf beloofd dat ik mezelf nooit meer in slaap zou huilen, maar ik denk dat ik mijn belofte vandaag verbreek…

* * *

De volgende dag kwam ik op school. Ik weet dat ik er waardeloos uitzag, maar dat maakte me om de een of andere reden niks uit. Ik had mijn haar niet gekamd, mijn uniform zat scheef en ik had wallen van hier tot Tokio… daar woon ik maar je snapt me wel…

Ik zag Tenten er aan lopen en die zei ook meteen: "Wat zie jij eruit! Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Hn…" Ik stond daar half te slapen op het plein.

"Zeg me niet dat jij en Naruto hebben-?"

"Nee! Er is niks gebeurt en dat is het probleem ook!"

"Wow. Het gaat echt niet goed, hé Hinata? De laatste keer dat ik jou heb horen schreeuwen was… Ik heb je nog nooit horen schreeuwen en ik ken je bijna mijn hele leven al."

Ik weet niet waarom maar ik voelde die stomme tranen weer in mijn ogen. Waarom moet ik ook zo zwak zijn? Niet nu, midden op het schoolplein, waar iedereen mij kan zien!

Gelukkig zag Tenten ook dat ik bijna ging huilen en zei snel: "Kom maar, dan gaan we even ergens naartoe waar het wat rustiger is. En dan kun je me alles vertellen."

* * *

Tenten en ik zaten nu op het dak van de school. Er waren geen mensen daar dus niemand kon ons horen. Ik had Tenten alles verteld over gisteren en zij zat een oplossing te verzinnen.

"Dus eigenlijk zeg je dat je moet kiezen tussen je vader, Hiashi, en degene waar je verliefd op bent, Naruto?"

Ik knikte.

"Oké, dus je kan je vader gehoorzamen en uit Naruto's buurt blijven en hopen dat je vader je accepteert, wat hij toch waarschijnlijk nooit gaat doen."

"Tenten…"

"Luister, ik weet dat dit hard klink maar het is de waarheid. Je heb hem altijd gehoorzaamd, nooit tegengesproken, je haalt uitstekende cijfers, je hebt speciaal vakken gekozen om hem gelukkig te maken terwijl je niet eens goed bent in die vakken en hij is nog steeds niet trots op je! Ik snap niet wat je dan nog meer moet doen!"

"M-maar ik…"

"Wie van de twee maakt je nou eigenlijk gelukkiger?" vroeg ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht.

Ik denk dat wij allebei hetzelfde antwoord hebben.

* * *

"This sucks!" zei ik tegen Kiba. "Ik had ook eigenlijk geen kans met haar…"

"Waar heb je het over, Naruto?"

"Ik bedoel ze is de erfgenaam van Hyuuga Compagnie, en ik ben niks, ik heb geen ouders, woon in een stom klein appartement, ze valt waarschijnlijk al op Sasuke, zijn ouders zijn ook rijk. En met haar vader in de weg wordt het helemaal onmogelijk…"

Ik had Hinata die hele dag nog niet gezien. Ja, ik ben bezorgd om haar. Wie weet wat haar vader haar verteld heeft over mij!

"Ik zeg het je, ze houdt niet van Sasuke."

"Nou! Ze houdt ook niet van mij!"

Ik zag een grijns op zijn gezicht verschijnen. "Waarom vraag je het haar zelf niet?" zei hij en wees naar iets achter me.

Ik draaide me langzaam om en zag Hinata op mij afrennen. Op de een of andere manier heeft Hinata zo'n gave om me elke keer versteld te doen staan als ze iets doet of zegt. En dit keer was het niet anders. Ik zag dat ze haar mond open deed om iets te zeggen en diep adem haalde terwijl ze nog naar me toe rende. En toen zei ze het:

"I LOVE YOU, NARUTO!"


End file.
